


Bloom Business Bloom

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Outsider, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: His name was Georg and he was a builder. And thanks to Loki and Iron Man's battles, there were many buildings that were in need of a restoration. He only had to make sure they continued to destroy things, and then he would be set for life.





	Bloom Business Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



His name was Georg and he was a builder.

Or, he was an opportunity-seeing and taking man who had opened a business in New York. Scrooge McDuck may smell gold but Georg smelled good business.

His business motto was simple and effective: **_WE CLEAN UP WHAT THE VILLAIN OF THIS WEEK DESTROYED. AS SIMPLE AS A BLAST FROM IRON MAN._**

Funnily enough people loved it.

His business was going well. Georg was pretty quick a made man, but he knew he had to keep the deal as cheap as he offered them right now. Because _this_ was the key to his success. And it was worth it.

Especially when a black van halted in front of his business. A woman in leather, her red hair open and flowing in the air and with a determined step walked into his shop. She told him she was from SHIELD and whether he was interested in a new, lucrative deal?

He knew of SHIELD. Everybody knew of SHIELD who lived in New York. They were those guys who helped to clean up after the villains. And Georg had slowly, but surely taken away their jobs.

He had dreamt of taking over their business but a collaboration suited him also well. He nearly wetted his pants when this woman, Mrs Rushman, that was her name and she had some _lovely ones_ \- told him they were only interested in anything curious things he might find. He would have to hand them over to _SHIELD_. That was a fine deal. Georg got a kiss on his cheek for his compliance. The red-haired lady left his shop with a wink in her eyes and a suggestive smile on her lips.

Maybe when he had eventually managed to take over SHIELD, he’d ask her out for a date.

It was all so good, Georg was living the dream, the American Dream; surely this was it, he had found it, and it was _perfect_ –

Loki moved to New York.

That wasn’t a problem, in the beginning.

The problem started to arise when Loki started to chase _the other villains away_. Georg’s business plummeted rapidly.

Georg was desperate. If it went on like _that,_ he’d have no chance ever at asking the lady out that still hunted his dreams, to see her fiery hair and her smile again.

Two months in, he started to notice a pattern in Loki’s attacks.

Whenever he and Iron Man decided to fight, the destruction, the chaos –

It was better than ever. His business always bloomed back to life when they fought and they better kept on doing that. Georg had a lady to impress and the _destruction_ : oh, it was beautiful. Loki threw Iron Man into buildings, Iron Man insulted Loki better than a New York taxi driver ever could. And so many, many things required a restoration.

It was almost funny. It seemed as if the villain and the hero enjoyed fighting each other more than doing anything else (or _anyone_ , Georg read the papers, he knew of Stark’s reputation). Loki also often seemed to prefer to battle Iron Man over his brother Thor.

Well, Georg was happy with that. Iron Man left a bigger impact in the buildings than Thor did.

Money was being made.

But he needed more, he had to buy up SHIELD completely. He wanted to lay it to the lady’s feet and ask finally what her first name was because he couldn’t keep calling her _Rushman_ in his head. Even though the ‘r’ had been an incredible purr when she had introduced herself. _The Lady_ sounded so much finer than Georg was ever worth of having.

The problem was obvious as was the solution: He had to make sure Loki and Iron Man fought each other more.

He sat up traps, made wrong help calls, everything he could ever think of, sober or not. Often the drunken ideas were better than the sober ones.

He was a genius. Not a genius like Stark but still a genius.

It turned out to be lucrative. Loki and Iron Man fought now at least three times a week and his business was going better than ever before.

He had to hire a new secretary to take all the calls.

Mrs Rushman didn’t appear to an interview. He tried not to be too disappointed but she most likely had a very good job at SHIELD and wouldn’t want to give it up on a whim. He could appreciate loyalty. He really could.

He still wanted her in his business. And in his bed, but that could wait.

But then, his ‘employees’ started to _talk_.

Okay, this wasn’t planned. This had not been his intention. They were supposed to _fight_ , not to talk. They could go in a café for that, they didn’t have to do that on the ground, open street and all that. Everybody could hear them and Georg had to realise –

Those two had not been fighting this whole time. Oh no. They had been _flirting_. Flirting as if their lives depended on it and oh, well, it didn’t matter to him why they’d been flirting. The important piece of information was that they _were flirting_.

So.

A new strategy.

A week later he sat up a new trick. New signs for his favourite villain and superhero to notice and waited for them to come and to do their thing.

“That wasn’t me,” Loki said as soon as Iron Man appeared. Georg in his rented apartment didn’t even have to bother listening intently because the whole city seemed to calm down out of sudden. It mostly did when Loki was talking.

The bastard had a beautiful voice, Georg had to give him that.

Mrs Rushman better not be one of those girls who crushed on the villain. Although … she could. As long as she’d still prefer him over Loki, everything would be fine.

“Well, it doesn’t look like it was you,” Stark said to Loki while opening his visor. “Because this is a tad too much for your style.”

“You’re already recognising my style, Stark?”

“Sure.”

“But then,” Loki mused and Georg felt himself run cold. “If it wasn’t me and no other villain either, and you have no reason to set something up; _who_ has it been then?”

“Jarvis suggests an interested third-party.” Stark sounded amused. “And he already has his suspicions on who it is.”

“Oh.” Loki’s fingers seemed to cackle with magic. “Tell me where, _Anthony_ , and I will transport us both to this _benevolent_ third party.”

“I won’t get harmed on the trip or afterwards,” Stark demanded from Loki.

“That had not been my intention but sure, you won’t get harmed. Only the other one.”

And then, they were gone and -

 

IN HIS APARTMENT.

He would never admit to Mrs Rushman that he had squealed like a girl or a tiny, tiny mouse. He would never do that. She’d never take him serious after learning that.

“Hello mortal,” Loki greeted him and a knife appeared in his hands. “Fancy meeting you.”

Georg nodded.

“Sooo,” Stark drawled and sat down on the couch, still in his Iron Man suit. It looked ridiculous. “Want to tell us why you did what you did?”

Loki grinned.

Georg felt unwell. Oh, he wouldn’t lie to them. He’d never do that. He was scared (yes, he really was) and maybe it was better to tell them the truth. After all, Stark’s servant had found him pretty fast who knew what other secrets they might dig up?

“New York needs you,” Georg declared and took a deep breath. “I need you, my business needs _you_.” He looked at Loki, specifically. It was better to try to appease the god, maybe. Stark was a businessman as well, he’d certainly understand, right? But who said that the god would?

“I don’t understand,” Stark admitted.

“My business is it to restore buildings.”

Loki’s eyes gleamed up. “I understand.” He made a move to pet Georg’s head and Georg let him because fuck, what if the god took it as an insult should he flinch away? It still wasn’t comfortable though.

“I don’t,” Stark repeated.

“Look, Anthony,” Loki began, and Georg sat still, Loki’s cold fingers still in his hair. “You may be a hero but I’m doing the _good job_ here.”

“Today you really are a delusional tall thing, aren’t you?” Stark rolled his eyes.

The fingers froze for a moment then they continued their _caress_. “Let me rephrase so you understand better, Anthony. I’m creating workplaces here. Something you as hero _failed to do_ efficiently.”

“Jarvis?” Stark croaked.

Nothing happened.

“I may be an anti-hero, but there’s still a hero in anti.” Loki looked all too pleased with himself.

“Oh my god,” Stark breathed and Georg still sat there under Loki’s fingers. Both seemed to have forgotten he was still there.

Should he say something? Better not, right? It was better this way.

“Anthony?”

“This is good,” Stark mumbled and licked his lips.

They definitely had forgotten he was here. Maybe he should try to sneak out and leave them here to his room and the bed, they probably needed it more than him.

“Did I break you?”

“No.” Stark shook his head.

Loki’s fingers tightened in Georg’s hair.

“It’s simply that I’m not allowed per SHIELD and Pepper regulations to date a villain. But nobody said anything against an _anti-hero_.”

“What?”

“Date me, Loki.” Stark stood up and walked over to them.

He was still here, hello? And frozen in fear of the sexual tension that was building up and up and up –

“I owe you a drink, after all,” Stark purred and came closer and closer. And why was Georg still here, he had to get away, he didn’t want to be here.

“Sure.”

His hair was released abruptly.

It was so anticlimactic.

They settled on a place and time and Georg still sat there, because he didn’t wish to disturb them. Also because he needed to pee and they stood in the way to the bathroom.

They remembered _him_ sometime again and they offered to him a new deal. It was an even better one than the one from Mrs Rushman. But Georg was happy with that. Even if the new happenings confused him quite a bit.

Loki became a … part of the Avengers team somehow. Georg wasn’t sure _how_ but Loki managed it.

He was officially an unofficial Avenger.

The fights became true spectacles between Loki and Iron Man (and the Avengers).

Georg’s business bloomed up again. The spectacles became real tourist attractions, increased the city’s revenue and created even more jobs. Most of them all were hired by Georg. Money was made with those jobs and New York was happier than ever with their villain and their Avengers.

Georg also became famous. He was hailed because of all the jobs he could provide. New York, the former notorious villain’s nest, swiftly became the safest place to be at and he, yes, _he_ got lauded for it.

Loki continued to let buildings crash and burn. But he now gave out warnings beforehand, so people had enough time to evacuate.

When he called SHIELD to ask for Mrs Rushman, he got informed that she had to move to Australia because they expanded their business there. No, they did not know when she’d come back. Have a nice day, Mr Hrimthurs.

Well. He couldn’t count on his lady apparently.

But he could count on Loki and Iron Man, making his business bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be about when I decided to yell (again) at **NamelesslyNightlock** that _LOKI CAUSING MISCHIEF IN NEW YORK WOULD CREATE NEW WORKPLACES. LIKE PEOPLE NEED TO CLEAN THINGS UP, SHIELD CANT DO IT ALL. IDK WHERE THIS COMES FROM. BUT ITS IMPORTANT_ and she went ahead and _plotted_ the whole thing in one go. I just put her awesomeness in words. Hope you enjoyed 🙌


End file.
